Childcare and Adult Daycare
NANNY/CAREGIVER. EXPERT, EXPERIENCED. Debbie is a wonderful, caring, loving, extremely capable, intelligent and polite lady who took extraordinarily good care of my mother for the past few years. My mother was 92 when she recently peacefully passed at her home. My family loves Debbie and she is like part of our family. I believe Debbie's sense of responsibility, honesty, love, caring touch, attentiveness, sense of humor, and good common sense extended my mother's life greatly. Now Debbie is available to start a new job for another family. She is an experienced and dedicated nanny, caregiver, assistant & companion for the elderly, or for any age. She drives and has her own car. Debbie is also an excellent cook, preparing healthy homemade meals for her charges. In addition, Debbie has good knowledge of Kashruth laws and other dietary requirements. Debbie has many excellent references from many families in the area. My name is Meri Margolin-Thomas and I, personally, recommend Debbie's skills and easy personality to anyone seeking high-quality, reliable, trusted, professional nanny, caregiver, or household management. Please call me and I can direct you to Debbie's references and/or answer any questions you may have. Meri Margolin-Thomas cell) 240.476.8308 or home) 301.649.4518. My email is bijou73@aol.com Babysitters Girl Scout Run Babysitting Service Troop #1515's Silver Spring Scouts' Babysitting. We are a senior (high school age) troop that is fund raising for service projects and the like. Our service is easy and reliable. Simply email ssScoutsBabysitting@gmail.com or call Maya at 240-277-3515 with your name, address, the name of the job, the date by which you must know if a sitter is available, and number and ages of the children to get a sitter. If you know one of the sitters personally, feel free to request that sitter specifically. We will get back to you as soon as possible with the name and contact information of a sitter. If you would like, you can have the sitter come meet your kids for a few minutes the day of the job, or at an earlier date. To learn more about the service, check out our website here: sites.google.com/site/ssscoutsbabysitting/ Stephanie Lewis (301) 655-7283 purplecraze021@yahoo.com Rising sophomore at UMCP available Summer 2010. I have taken an Infant CPR course and am readily available for one-time or ongoing babysitting opportunities during days or nights, weekdays or weekends. Lily Reeder 1621 Belvedere Blvd. (301) 385-7118 wyattshott@yahoo.com I have an internship Tuesday-Friday 9-5, but I'm free on Mondays and most weekends and am CPR-certified. Nora Stephens nstephens09@gmail.com I am home from college for the summer. Available most weekday/weekend nights and some weekdays (my work schedule varies). I am first aid certified. Dianelys Ferreras dianelysf@yahoo.com Nanny with almost 10 years of experience available for full-time, part-time and on call. I am CPR certified and First aid certified. I love to play with kids and get their minds working. I am experienced with multiples as well as twins. references upon request. Zoe Goldenberg-Hart (301) 785-5434 poetninoit@gmail.com I am a sophomore in high school with experience with all ages. I am available for babysitting and mother's helpering for those who need to work or get things done and need a way to keep their child occupied. I have taken the Red Cross babysitting and child care course. Elizabeth Bailey Pitch 301-437-2345 emily_ledbetter@ymail.com I am a high school freshman at Albert Einstein High School. I am available for babysitting for people who need someone for a date night, an event, or anything else that could have you busy. I babysit all ages, with a lot of experience in children under 3, thanks to my 2 1/2 year old twin nieces I babysat when they lived with me. I know CPR and Heimlich, as well as basic first aid, and the ability to call 911 in an emergency situation. Feel free to contact me any time. :) Babysitter/Nanny/mother's Helper Category:Senior Home-Care/Errands Daycare Daycare Centers Family Academy of Bethesda See Preschools below. Family Daycare Preschools Full Day Family Academy of Bethesda 4324 Montgomery Avenue Bethesda, MD 20814 (301) 656-5437 familyacademyofbethesda.com 1 Customer Recommendation +++++ This is a fabulous (though not cheap) daycare and Montessori preschool. The owner takes great care to hire experienced staff who truly care about the children. The Montessori method starts early with 2 year olds playing with objects that help them learn to hold pencils correctly, and continues through basic preschool learning (shapes, colors, ABCs, and numbers). Four- and five-year olds learn to read, write, add, subtract, and gain some concept of fractions and multiplication. Our daughter came out reading at a first grade level and loves math! And they do all of this without rote drilling with flashcards and with plenty of playtime. Half Day Adult Daycare and Assistance Nancy (301)760-8194 nuncie75@hotmail.com My name is Nancy, a well qualified fun loving adult woman available to assist seniors with daily living activities, such as: meal prep, outings, reading,errands, and much more! I have a great sense of humor & bring years of working references to the table. I have my own car, and live nearby! please give me a call or e-mail. Newborns Lactation Services Holy Cross Resource Center 9805 Dameron Drive (301)754-7745 www.holycrosshealth.org/svc_maternity_lactation.htm From their website: If you have any questions about breastfeeding, we encourage you to call our 24-hour warm line at (301)754-7745. You can rent the hospital-grade pumps at the Holy Cross Resource Center on Dameron. Much better than the retail versions. Babysitter/Nanny/mother's Helper Category:Senior Home-Care/Errands